


Searchlights in the Dark

by Tasyfa



Series: A Scattered Handful [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Post S01, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Michael and Alex try to outrun their enemies.* * * * *It seems I've finally succumbed to the practice of writing ficlets directly on Tumblr. This series is so I can actually keep track of the slippery little things, and to share with non-Tumblr people too.





	Searchlights in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of a "made-up fic title" meme, for which I wrote a ficlet based off the title given to me. 
> 
> Searchlights in the Dark is courtesy of Lire-Casander. <3  
~ Tas

* * * * *

"Get down!"

Michael obeyed the hissed command immediately, crouching below the sightline level of the corn stalks. Alex was, after all, the one with combat experience. 

And the filthy vocabulary to match as he started cursing a blue streak. 

"What?" Michael asked, and then he saw it: wide beams of brilliant white light, crisscrossing the night fields as the whirring of a helicopter approached. "Never mind. Fuck." 

He mentally sorted through options, quickly coming to the same unpleasant conclusion he could see on Alex's face, barely visible but already so apologetic. Michael shook his head; it was the only refutation of guilt he had time for right now. "What's the best way to take out the chopper? Weak spots?" 

"Can you shear through the steel shaft the upper blades are attached to? That'd be the fastest and surest method." Guilt flavoured the words, too, but Alex didn't hesitate on giving an answer. 

"Should be doable. Let me do this first," he spoke as he dug a mostly full water bottle out of his pack and frowned at it. A moment later, it was airborne, shooting straight up. Once well beyond the copter's height, Michael sent the bottle over its way, bringing it straight down in the same fashion, to land sideways on one of the spinning blades and adhere there, cap popping off as Michael went to work on the steel rod. 

It didn't take him long to detach the blades from the body of the helicopter, one wheeling off to the side like a hula hoop thrown by a small child and the other beginning a rapid descent that would end in fire. 

"What the fuck was with the bottle?" Alex demanded. 

"Oh, I pissed in it. Collected some of yours, too. This entire field is gonna smell like us if they decide to bring dogs in." 

"You..." he looked at Michael, dumbfounded at first, then a grin broke out. "You're insane, Guerin. I love you." 

Michael smirked. "There are easier ways to tell me you're into watersports, you know." He relished the eyeroll. 

"Dickwad. C'mon, let's go. Stay below the top of the corn, though."

"Operation Speedy Hunchback is a go." 

The laugh that got Michael would keep him going a while yet. 

[Et fini]


End file.
